You have phenomenal anger management
by Kiame Laufey
Summary: Everyone seems to tip-toe around those who can and can't control their anger which can only make them mad in their own right. What happens when a woman who cares nothing for subtlety is thrown into Bruce Banner's life?
1. Isolation is key

I sat on my dock looking over the vast lake in the middle of my land. The sun sparkled off of it like a beam of light on a flawless Diamond. I could see the faint shadows of large fish just under the surface and my mind played tricks on me, instead of seeing a familiar oddly colored catfish swimming up from the darkness I only saw grey and white sandpaper-like skin, black soulless eyes, a gaping mouth with rows of flesh-ripping teeth.

Within an instant my feet were pulled up onto the wooden dock and I had scrambled back five feet my pulse pounding in my ears, all of my senses heightened, a snarl escaping my throat. It only took me a second to realize that it was not my nightmare in the crystal clear water but a large and familiar catfish that I had, hilariously on my part, appropriately named Tony.

I named this particular catfish Tony after my adoptive brother, Tony Stark, who was about three years older than me. This catfish was named after my brother because it had a habit of scaring the living daylights out of me when ever I was lost deep in thought, this catfish was not like the others of it's kind that shared the vast lake with it.

No, this catfish was colored a deep grey on the top that faded to white on the bottom, it had deep black eyes and it's teeth had become apparent and obviously sharp because of it's massive size of being 6ft long and about a foot or two wide. This catfish was one of Tony's experiments, he was seeing what would happen if you were to change the genes of a fish while it was still in the egg.

It is just like Tony to make a catfish, a species of fish I love with all my heart, to look like a great white shark, the one creature that I feared above all others, and then give it to me as a birthday present without telling me and put it in my lake only for me to come across it early in the morning and literally have a panic attack that turned into a heart attack.

As I lay in the hospital that day, already petrified by the doctors, Tony decided to tell me what it actually was and let's just say that he spent a longer time in a hospital bed than I did. Tony said that he gave me this catfish to help me get over my fear of... sharks... it sort of helped me, but still, every time that I saw so much as a glimpse of that particular catfish, my mind flashed back to the torment of my childhood, stirring buried memories from their slumber.

I shook my head trying to clear my mind of those memories I leaned over the edge of the dock to look at the frightening catfish that I couldn't help but love as I cautiously dipped my hand in the water near him, "Good morning Tony..." I said softly to the fish and moved my hand over to touch the slimy side of it and I exhaled softly, he was used to being touched and man handled so he did not dash away as my hand touched his side and move my hand to his head.

I pulled my hand back and he stayed for a moment before lazily swimming away to deeper water. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm my struggling heart, my lungs and heart were not that good to begin with because of all that happened to me as a child so they did not function as well as the heart and lungs of another would.

Similar to my brother, I had to have a self-sustaining reactor in my chest to stop shrapnel from getting to my heart and lungs, I looked down at my glowing chest and taped lightly on the hard surface that was right above my breasts but below my collar bone. Because I was fussy and demanding I had told Tony to make the color of the light that shone from it change depending on my mood, now it was on yellow turning blue, frightened turning calm.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment before walking over to the stables and looking for my favorite horse, I named him Odin after the god because of his large stature and grey coat and the horse having a light blue eye from blindness. Entering the stall quietly the huge horse bowed it's head to me and I stroked the horse's velvet soft nose before closing my eyes and resting my forehead on it, listening to his soft breathing.

Odin was 'trained' to be a war horse, he was like me, used in labs and went through countless of hours of conditioning and stressful environments as well as one pain after the other. I didn't let Odin run day and night on my land with the other horses I owned because of his blind eye and because I would worry for him too much.

All of my other horses were named after the Gods, Norse or not, I loved all of my animals, from the smallest catfish, to the largest stallion, Odin being the largest of course and Zeus coming in a close second, but it did get very lonely out here on my own, with Tony off being Iron Man and 'saving the world' it did not leave much time for him to visit me, the least he could do was call.

With a soft sigh I exited Odin's Stall and walked into my home, the British voice of Jarvis answered me calmly, "Good Morning Madam, you have two missed calls from and one from an unknown source." I sighed and then scratched my head, "Thank you for telling me Jarvis." I may be alone most of the time but the AI kept me company and was good to have around, "Did any of them leave a message?"

I was now searching my fridge for a Monster energy drink before I finally found one and pulled it out ready to crack it open when Jarvis sounded out a warning, "Security breach." my head snapped up at this and darted over to the sliding glass door not to far from me to see a dark-skinned man in an all black uniform and an eye-patch.

I snarled and my back hunched over as the corners of my mouth twisted back in a feral snarl, my Monster now laying on the floor, forgotten, as I stared at the man in all black ready to spring when he held up his hands in a peace offering, "I am not here to harm you Ekati, I am here to talk with you." I snarled, a deep menacing sound, "How can I trust you? You come into my home unannounced, you are wearing a _**uniform**_ and you want me to think you want to talk."

I said the world Uniform with as much loathing as I could, my reactor turned a deep red showing my distrust and anger toward the man, he reached down slowly and deliberately to his watch and I snarled even deeper not trusting him for even a second, "Stark, come down here, she is not listening to a single word I say."

I sound of rushing air startled me making me snarl even deeper but that snarl soon quieted when I saw the suit of Iron that came with the noise, "Hey Wolfie, long time no see eh?" My brother's mask went up and within and instant I was across the room and had tackled him to the floor, something that would be hard for almost any other to do, but it was easy for me due to my unusual strength.

"Good to see you too." I stood to my feet suddenly remembering the unknown male standing in my room and I snarled at him again, arching my back once more, he was on my turf, my den if you will, and he was not welcome here, his entire body reeked of death and the stench alone made my nose burn, "What do you want?" I hissed at him and he sighed as my brother got to his feet.

"I am here with a proposition, I have someone on my team that needs someone who is able to calm him in an instant like you are able to, and I wanted to use your skill-" I snarled immediately he said that he wanted my skill and I glared daggers at him, "Well I don't want to be used! Fuck you and your team, I have nothing more to say to you!"

Tony touched my shoulder and I glared at him too, "Why did you bring this man here?" Tony just sighed, "Sis, we need your help on this, we don't want to use your other skill, the one that gets the beast out, we simply wish to have you help a man on our team with a similar problem as you and the beast." I thought for a moment before speaking, choosing my words carefully, "What is his name?"

The other man spoke now, his voice calm and deep, "His name is Bruce Banner, he specializes in Gamma rays and radiation, he had a little... accident... while working in his lab a little while ago and he changed, now he needs to stay clam or something that is known as the Hulk with come out and will go on a rampage, we simply need you to be there to help keep him calm."

I sighed and turned by back thinking, "Why should I help someone I don't know?" I whispered softly and Tony patted my shoulder, "Because sis, it is the right thing to do and you know it, that and I think you will get along well with him." I frowned and turned around to snarl sarcastically, "You mean as well as Tony and I got along when **we** first met?"

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, "I said I was sorry." I glared at him now my normally full and luscious lips pulling into a thin frown, "Sorry didn't stop a heart attack." He laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Well, you did hospitalize **me** after that though, there is a fair trade in there somewhere." I sighed and nodded before turning to the unfamiliar man, "If I am going to be working with you, you should at least tell me your name."


	2. Did I ever tell you I hated doctors?

I stood inside of the main operations room of the helicarrier, in front of me stood whom I now knew as Director Fury, "Tony will take you to meet , please be careful around him, he has quite the short temper." I snorted softly and crossed my arms, my reactor becoming an orange color as I became annoyed, good thing he didn't know what each color meant as I fakes sincerity, "Yes sir."

Quickly following Tony I was glad to be out of the room and away from Director Fury, "Hey Tony, what is this Banner guy like?" Tony laughed softly and then shook his head, "Astounding anger management, a lot like you. he is a very smart man, good scientists. the rest, I guess you will learn about when you meet him." We walked in silence the rest of the way, my mind committing all of the path to memory with ease.

Tony came to a stop outside of a lab and then cast a small mischievous smile at me before we both walked in, in the room stood a fairly attractive male who had glasses on and was looking at a screen lost in though. Tony walked over to the man and spun him around so they were facing in my direction, "Sis, this is Dr. Bruce Banner."

I let a small snarl escape my lips the second he said doctor but I reigned it in and extended my hand timidly, not trusting the man already because of the fact Tony said he was a doctor. The man shook my hand silently without prompting, "Hello, I am Ekati niẏantrita Stark, it is nice to meet you Bruce." He nodded and then smiled at me, an awkwardly friendly smile.

"Well, I will leave you two kids to have fun, I'm going to go see if I can snag Capsickle's shield. Later Big Green, Wolfie." I snarled immediately at Stark when he called me Wolfie and I chased him out of the room intent on killing him out of irritation but decided it was not worth it as he ran down the hallway laughing like a madman and then I returned to the room.

"Sorry about my brother Bruce, he can seriously make an ass out of himself quite often." He laughed softly and nodded, "Yes, well, I have had plenty of first hand experience with that." I laughed softly and then nodded, "Sorry I snarled at you just now, I have... bad experience... with Doctors... Especially with those who **don't **work in a hospital."

He raised one eyebrow at me curiously and I sighed motioning for him to take a seat in the chair behind him and I sat in a chair near me after pulling it closer to him, "I guess we should both start with who we are and what our "Malfunction" is. If we are going to be working together we might as well put it all out on the table right now." I had put air quotes around the word 'Malfunction' because truthfully it would be better described as a condition or disorder.

He laughed softly and took of his glasses looking down at them, "You don't already know?" I shook my head and then shrugged, "i make it a point to stay out of current events as well as stay out of common interactions, I am only here cause my brother roped me into it." Bruce nodded smiling and then he looked up, "Well, to put it simply-" I shook my head, "No simple, I am just as smart as Tony, I can keep up."

He nodded then and smiled, "You are not like the others... you are more to the point, you don't tip-toe around me all cautiously like so many others do. It's a nice change, I almost don't want to tell you so you will not act differently... but oh well... You see, a few years back, I was working with Gamma radiation. I was trying to make another super soldier... well, something went wrong and it backfired."

He was looking at his glasses again as he recalled what had happened to him and I sat there patiently, I knew what it was like to have to go through all of the old memories that you never wanted to revisit. "After it happened... another guy moved into my head. He doesn't like being messed with much, comes out it I can't control my anger, if I get hurt or if I feel intimidated enough... What's your story?"

I smiled and then sighed, "Not the prettiest, I can tell you that." He chuckled and then put his glasses back on, "I am a smart man, at least I like to think that I am, I'm sure I can keep up." I nodded smiling as he used my own words against me and then I shrugged, "Don't be surprised if I storm out, the truth might still be too much for me to be able to handle." He nodded his face becoming serious now.

"It started from before I was even born. My mother was a simple beggar, out on the street, thrown out of her home because she said that a god got her pregnant. No one would take her in, soon she was starving to death.. and soon after she was found by a group of me who call themselves ESPT, don't ask me what it means because I don't know.

"They found my mother's story of a man who descended from the heavens to be interesting and they offered her sanctuary from the streets and she accepted their offer. Well, they lied to her, obviously, and instead of helping her, they cut me out of her womb and left her for dead as they 'grew' me in a tank. When I was about nine months old was when they took me out of that tank and decided to start training me as a weapon.

"I was only a child of five years old when they first tired to make me kill someone. I wasn't able to do it, I was to young, to small to take on someone who was ten years older than me. They shot the kid right in front of me and then to make sure the message stuck, they tied me with ropes and left me hanging above a shark tank for two days without food or water.

"The day after they tried to make me kill someone the same age as the other one, this I did without hesitation, but I cried the entire time. Afterwards they had me do the same thing every week, train and kill, that was all. If I didn't do as they asked, they would hang me above the shark tank, one time I had a cut, still bleeding, and they decided it would be funny if they dunked me in the water with the Great Whites. I have hated sharks ever since.

"The testing went on and they would inject me with drugs and countless medications until I couldn't even stand. Most of the medications would wash out of my system, except one. One day they wanted to test a new drug on me that had killed many others before. Instead of dying, my body took to the drug and... well... it gave me the beast.

"The beast is the reason Stark's pet name for me is Wolfie. She is very much like a wolf, or rather a werewolf, pitch black except for four silver dots under her left eye and an upside-down elongated silver triangle under her right eye, the fur around her neck is longer than he rest like a mane for a lion, she has slightly longer back legs than her front legs and can run as fast, or even faster than a cheetah if in an all out sprint. She doesn't sleep, she always wants raw human flesh to eat, and she is near impossible to kill."

"One day I couldn't take it anymore, I was sick of the endless killing. I had enough. I let her take over, broke out of my cell, hunted down and killed every last one of them, put the other kids out of their misery, tortured the man who ran the facility, left his body hanging above the Shark tank he had tortured me with so many times. They tried shooting her, all it did was piss her off.

"A few of the bullets worked though, got three logged in my left lung, three in my right, and two right next to my heart. After they were all dead, I left that facility and never looked back. A few days after, Stark found me unconscious in the snow, he took me in, being only a few years older than me, the bullets were going to kill me if left there, and if taken out the operation would have killed me."

That is when I opened my shirt lightly to show him the reactor in my chest, "I have one just like Stark's, it keeps the bullets from destroying my lungs and from reaching my heart. If I were to get upset again, or if my body were to feel in immediate danger, the other woman would come out, none would be left alive after she gets done with them."

I sighed and then began closing my shirt up so the reactor was hidden once more, "Looks like we are not all that different from each other." I smiled slightly at his words and then nodded, "Hey, do you know where my room is by any chance? I need a shower... I always feel unclean after visiting those thoughts... like the blood is still on my body..."

Bruce nodded and then stood up, "Yeah, I know where it is, and I know what you mean about feeling unclean, I understand the feeling." I nodded and followed him out of the lab and to my room, "Thank you Bruce, it will be nice to talk with you again some time soon." He smiled and then nodded, "I am sure we will certainly be seeing more of each other in the days to come."


	3. Night terrors

I awoke with a jolt screaming out the excruciating pain that filled my heart and my lugs. I couldn't stop screaming even as the pain of the dream began to fade away disappearing once more into the dark and long forgotten reaches of my mind where the dream I just had resided now, soon my throat began to burn and hurt because I was screaming a few seconds before the wail died in my throat and I curled up on my bed hugging the blankets close to me.

The door flew open and in seconds I saw my brother and a few I did not recognize standing there. Now, I was not one to show my emotions to anyone I didn't know, nor did I like showing such weakness, but this dream was all too real in my mind and within the matter of a few seconds I was sobbing hysterically and beyond uncontrollably onto my brother's shirt, gripping him tightly as I wailed out in a mix of pain and sadness.

His arms were immediately wrapped around me protectively and I could tell that he was shocked, I NEVER cried, no matter how much pain I was in because of what those men had done to me when I was so young. I saw crying as an extreme weakness that only makes the pain stronger and more apparent within your heart because you are feeling so much emotion over it.

He was shushing me softly and comfortingly as a few of the people who had come bursting into my room quickly left, seeing as it was a personal matter and not a matter of immediate danger, but a few stayed, a buff man with brown hair and blue eyes, the sad and understanding eyes of Bruce Banner, and someone else who I didn't recognize.

She had deep brown colored eyes with soft hints of a lighter shade in little flecks that were scattered around her iris, they had pity swimming deep within the pools of color as she worriedly looked from the three men in the room and then back to me. As she quickly tried to look at all of us the motion caused her hair to cascade down her shoulders in waves showing how her hair was similar to her eyes in a deep brown with streaks of a lighter shade that almost looked blond.

But I didn't want to notice any of them right now, I needed my brother, not some snoops who were looking in and then Tony quickly got defensive of me knowing how I hate to be stared at when I actually show some emotion, "Why don't you guys take a picture so it will last longer and then get the hell out of here? You are only making her feel worse!"

I felt slight pity in my heart as I saw Bruce's eyes flash with a slight look of anger and pain before he quickly rushed out of the room to compose himself and to give me some space. The man with the short brown hair, blue eyes and a stocky build squared his shoulders as if realizing that he was interrupting a painful moment and headed out quickly.

The woman, however, stayed a bit longer as if she was unsure of if she should listen to Tony's words or if she should stay and try to help. Deciding it was best that I am left with Tony, she quickly headed out of the room, closing the door softly behind her and then Tony looked back down at me concerned as he brushed my bangs out of my face.

He didn't say anything, he simply pulled me over to my bed and sat with me silently comforting me and letting me get all of my emotions out until I was able to speak coherently again and no longer sob, though, his shirt was soaked through and my eyes now burned painfully as well as a pounding head-ache made me just want to start crying again.

"You don't have to talk about your dream Ekati... I know how much the past can hurt... how much it can still haunt us even though so many years may have gone by... but I still don't like seeing you upset like this..." He grabbed a few tissues from the box at the side of my bed and he handed one to me to blow my nose as he worked on wiping the tears that had streaked down my face.

"Oh no, I think there is a beautiful girl under those tears. Hold on, I know there is... just let me wipe them away..." He said smiling as he made a small joke but I didn't feel like smiling, instead I almost burst into tears again, "I'm not beautiful... I am a monster... nothing but a beast that should be destroyed as soon as possible."

This made Tony frown and then he looked into my eyes as if looking for something, "Hmm..." Then he looked down at the reactor that was keeping me alive and the scratched his chin, "Hmm..." He turned my face to the side as if examining me and then he thought for a bit longer before smiling and shouting you, "Eureka!"

I flinched at his sudden words before he smiled and pulled me into a hug, "I didn't see a monster in those sad eyes of yours, I saw someone who had been through hell and back, surviving it too, as well as someone who make think she looks like a monster, but is a beautiful woman instead and not the beast that she thinks she is."

This managed to pull a smile up onto my lips and then she smiled even wider, "And look~! What horrible monster can smile? I knew you had it in you." He hummed a soft chuckle while I giggled. Tony may be a prat sometimes but he was still a good brother to me, even if we were not directly related by any forms of blood.

I heard my stomach growl softly, knowing it was not my actual stomach but the beast telling me it wanted to feast even if I was not hungry. "Oh, I heard someone wants a snack. Well it is breakfast time. What do you think about a few Margaritas or some Tequila with some bacon and eggs?" Before I could even respond my stomach replied to his words with a loud persistent growl and he smiled, "Margaritas with Bacon and eggs it is."

He stood up and opened the door for me as we headed toward the Cafeteria, in there I saw the man with short brown hair and kind blue eyes sitting with Bruce and the woman before, they all seemed to look up as Tony and I entered the room and Tony smiled at me, "Take a seat and I will be back with breakfast." I nodded and then sat far away from everyone at an empty table and I looked down at my bare feet.

The aria I sat had a broken light above it making it shadowed and dark to the point it was like my little bit of night in the secluded corner I sat while I waited for Tony. I was already in my clothing I would wear for the rest of the day because I was paranoid so when ever I went to bed I put on my clothing for the next day on so I could get out of bed quickly and still be protected and ready to do what ever I needed to, but I never wore shoes, I hated the feeling of being trapped and having shoes on made that feeling even more apparent.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my body trying to hold onto my sanity. Normally I was fine with being alone because I never got near anyone but Tony and my animals back at my isolated ranch, but the fact that I was in a room full of people where none of them seemed to even want me there made me feel the loneliness pressing around me, crippling me in my own cloud of sadness and isolation.

I was so deep in thought I did not hear someone approach the table until they spoke making me snarl out in surprise and anger that someone would dare approach me after the rough morning I had. The snarl died in my throat as I realized that it was just Bruce who had come up to my table and he was holding his food in one of his hands as he looked at me with a shy and wary smile.

"May I sit here?" I simply nodded my consent as I pulled up my legs onto the bench I was sitting on. I say bench because of the tables having what looked like four wire mesh benches on each side of the metal circular table. He sat down on my left side and I simply waited in silence as he began eating some eggs that were on the plate in front of him.

His friends from the other table were staring at him with wide eyes and in surprise and he didn't seem to notice them as he smiled at me, "Any plans for what you are going to do today?" I shook my head with a frown, "I am basically useless unless you loose your temper. Fury said that is all he needed me for but I doubt that, he probably wants to use the beast like almost everyone else does. Why can't they just leave her alone?"

My stomach growled again as if the beast was agreeing with me and I felt as if I had just been stabbed in the brain with an ice-pick as I suddenly drew in a hissing breath holding my head that was now throbbing violently and I let out a soft groan of pain, "Ekati, are you okay? What's wrong? Speak to me!" Bruce said suddenly worried and working himself into a frenzy as my body began shaking while I desperately tried to contain the beast.

I heard Tony laughing as he came up and prodded my convulsing form, "Tony! How can you laugh at a time like this?" Banner demanded looking angry with my brother but then Tony sat down and cracked open what sounded like a soda can and my body froze. The sickeningly sweet sent of monster drifted toward me and took over all of my senses and before I knew what was happening I had tackled Tony off the bench and claimed my prize.

In my hands was the monster Tony had just opened and I gulped it down famished as I grabbed one of the many Tony had brought to the table and drank that one too and then simply wouldn't stop drinking them before Tony suddenly grabbed my shoulder, "Enough, show down or you might just draw her out." as my common sense returned to me I nodded and returned to my spot in the corner Banner had one eyebrow raised in surprise.

"What?" I asked with a small snap not intending it to be that harsh but felt relieved as Bruce began laughing, "She really grows on ya' doesn't she?" I simply rolled my eyes and snorted before going back to my monster energy drinks. "Yeah, she does." Bruce looked at the more than ten monsters on the table and quirked one eyebrow.

"Isn't that very bad for your heart?" He asked softly as I finally set down the fifth can, "The beast prevents any form or poison or death by things such as my energy drinks, it is fine for me, just gives me enough strength to hold the beast back... that was why my body was convulsing so badly a few minutes ago, and that is why my brother has graciously brought me plenty to drink and some very delicious looking food."

Bruce nodded and before I could say anything I heard footsteps drawing close and I snarled viciously as I pulled my horde of monster energy drinks close to me as the man with brown hair and the woman from before walked up to the table and sat down. I snarled under my breath my reactor suddenly turning red, "Sure you guys can sit here, thanks ever so much for asking." I had heavy sarcasm in my voice even though I said it quietly.

Tony simply laughed quietly having heard me while the others looked at me curiously not having been close enough to hear my snide remarks. The woman offered her hand toward me and was smiling warmly, "I'm Ashley." She said softly and I just glared at her hand while Tony spoke for me, "Sorry Ashley, but my sister here does not like company, especially uninvited, she gets quite territorial but she is this way with almost everyone, she will warm up to you soon, she is not the trusting type, especially if your hand is close to her Monster."

The woman, Ashley pulled her hand away nodding in understanding as the man with brown hair suddenly stood up and then bowed to me, this greatly pleased the beast as she was so wolf-like she preferred to be alpha, and if you bow to her, or rather, me, she would almost instantly see it as a sign of submission and then treat you like a lower ranking pack member.

"I am Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America." I simply nodded and then Tony let out a loud sigh, "You are not sociable at all! Fine, I will introduce you to them since you don't seem to want to talk. This is my Adopted sister, Ekati Niẏantrita Stark, her name means 'Controlled one'. She turns into a giant wolf if you piss her off and she gets pissed if you touch her stuff or if you manage to hurt her. She includes people close to her as her pack members and you will get along better with her if you just submit now and don't challenge her, if you do, she will squash you like a bug."

Steve looked at me surprised, as did Ashley but Bruce laughed softly, "Tony, you are such an ass about everything, way to introduce your sister to them in the worst possible light." I smiled slightly and then laughed very softly, "But you know Bruce, he is right. The beast sees anyone who has submitted to her as a pack member, Steve bowing just now Made him Omega, she is Alpha, Tony is beta while you are counted as Gamma and Ashley has not been placed in the pecking order yet, the beast is unsure of trusting her or not."

Steve looked both stunned at my voice and confused at what I had said and then it occurred to me that he had no idea what any of that meant, "Alpha is the leader, the one who puts everyone in their place. Beta is second in charge, protecting the pack and ensuring the safety of the Alpha taking over if Alpha dies. Gamma wolves are in between and are seen as basic members, Omega is the lowest and weakest in the pack, often not allowed to take food before everyone else is done. You showing immediate submission made you Omega in her eyes."

Steve simply looked at me curiously as I cracked open another can of Monster and Bruce smiled, "You know Ekati, you can just spend the day in the lab, I am sure there is something that you can help us with, brainstorming or hitting Tony..." I laughed again softly at this, "The last one sounds good, let's do that." Tony simply frowned at me as this banter between he and I went back and forth for the rest of Breakfast.


	4. Dance of the arrogant little prince

I was sitting in my chair curled up as I watched Bruce work on what ever it was he was working on, with a bored expression on my face before I sunk into my chair and sighed loudly, "You are boring." I said in complaint and then Bruce smiled at me walking over to me with an amused glint in his eyes, "Well you could always-"

The sound of footsteps cut him off and I looked up to see a man with slicked back black hair and glacial green eyes regarding Bruce and I with a wide smile upon his evil features and I felt a shiver run down my spine but instead of letting the man just pass by I glared at him and flipped him off which only seemed to make him laugh and I let out another snarl.

"This guy!" I said with a hiss and Bruce just smiled at me, "We should go see what they are saying." I shook my head, "You go on, I don't want to have to deal with the others, Tony is annoying, even though I am used to it, Natasha pisses me off with how she throws herself around, and Steve is omega in my eyes, I have no reason to speak with my omega." Bruce shrugged and then smiled, "See you later then."

I just nodded and watched as he walked away and I was left in the silence that I loved so much, the kind of silence that I was used to, soon though, my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to see why that creep smiled at Bruce and I so I walked outside and his sent was still so strong even though it has been a long time since he was lead through this hallway.

I followed the sent easily, the tracker side of the beast kicked in and before I knew it, I found myself in a large metal room that was made up of cat-walks and in the center of it was what looked like a shark tank, but inside of it was not water and sharks but instead the man whom I saw in the hallway and a metal bed that seemed to serve no purpose other than a place to sit, seeing as it did not seem that comfortable.

"How long do you plan on looking at me?" He said looking in my general direction even though I knew he couldn't see me but I decided, what the hell, might as well walk forward because he already knew that I was there so sighed before stepping forward into the light that was being cast by the container he was in, "Ah, the wolf, I was wondering when your curiosity would bring you here to me."

I simply snorted before growling at him, "I have no interest in why you are here or who you are, all I want to know is why you were being such a creep when you were lead past the lab." I crossed my arms as I waited for him to explain himself and he smiled and laughed softly again, "No particular reason my little feral beast, you can prance around and call yourself human but I know what you really are."

He grinned trying to piss me off and I just raised one eyebrow at him, "Yeah, I don't pretend to be human if you couldn't guess. I growl like a wolf, I sound like a wolf, I can howl like a wolf and I track like a wolf, I know I am not human, that is obvious to me if anything." He seemed confused for a moment and then tilted his head to the side, "Yet you, the beast, stay in the company of humans who you seem to hate, why?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose before glaring at him again, "Let's get a few things straight you creep, I am not the beast, she is inside of my head and influences my decisions, my name is not beast it is Ekati niẏantrita Stark, and I am not here by choice, I would rather be back at my ranch, relaxing with my horses and being alone for the rest of my life, there are only two people I tolerate and those two are on this hunk of junk airship so I have to be here."

He seemed surprised by how frank I was being with him and then he smiled again as if he figured something out, "Since you are being so up front with me, I will be up front with you. My name is Loki Laufeyson, the God of mischief and lies. You appear to be the one with the least control out of you and that other fellow but you have a more connected mind with your other side making you the one who is more in control than that fellow."

I snorted, "As if, she and I have always had connected minds, I know what she is feeling and she knows what I am feeling even though neither of us care for the other. I have always had a knack for knowing how to influence her decisions when she is out even though she in unpredictable, as well as my ability to calm all with my words." I shrugged after that and then sat down on the floor in front of the container and he sat down right in front of me, the glass being the only thing that separated us.

"And you don't care that none of them trust you?" I simply shrugged my reactor turning blue meaning I was calm, "I care not if they trust me or otherwise. I don't trust myself in the slightest, knowing that so much can easily set me off but you had better know that whom ever is unlucky enough to anger her is going to be her only target and she will kill all in her way to get to that unlucky soul."

He smiled again, "You seem to be quite calm with the fact that you have killed so many." I shrugged again, "I have no qualms for killing others, it is all I have known, as well as all I have been taught my entire life it is like a second nature to me." His smile grew and he put a hand on the glass as if reaching out to me, "You are intriguing mortal. So beautiful yet so violent."

I rolled my eyes and then stood, "And you are annoying, so arrogant and small." he stood up at this, it was obvious his game of trying to anger me backfired and I was making him mad now, "By what standards can you call me small?" He hissed and I smiled widely now enjoying angering him, "By the fact that when the beast comes out I am 8-9 feet tall lined with strength and muscles and the ability to kill such arrogant little creatures like you."

He stood there, his eyes wide at how calm my voice was when I smiled kindly at him, "It was nice having that little chat with you Loki Laufeyson. We should speak again some other time." With that I turned my back on him and walked out holding myself tall, I was probably going to pay for being so arrogant but I didn't care, I told the truth and that was all I needed.


	5. The last thing I want to do is hurt you

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry I keep forgetting to do this~ anyway, lets get on with the most painful part. I... I regretfully do not own the avengers in any way, nor do I own the characters besides Ekati**

I sat on my bed looking over a few pictures that I had taken with Tony, or rather, that I had allowed to be taken while I was actually smiling. I was not a fan of Photos, bright lights seemed to set of the beast even more than angering her so photos were commonly out of the question unless I knew I had a strong hold over her and my emotions.

I was looking at the pictures that were of my old home and when Tony had first taken me in. I smiled warmly at the picture of me and my horse Odin, It was after I had saved Odin from being put down and was rehabilitating him to be able to do everything a normal horse could do with only one eye. In the picture I was walking on Odin's blind side, leading him around the paddock trying to get him used to not being able to see what was there.

The next Photo was one of Tony and Tony. The huge catfish was in the pond behind Tony who I had pushed into the water the moment I saw the fish and decided to take a picture of because of the fact that Tony was afraid of the catfish he had created and I wasn't letting him come back up onto the dock as payback for him getting the fish in the first place.

A knock at my door made me look up and I called out, "Come in." as I quickly stashed the Photos under my pillow. The door swung open to reveal a shy looking Bruce and I raised one eyebrow in question, "Yes Bruce, what is it?" He looked up into my eyes and then looked back down unable to speak as an annoyed voice sounded from the door, "Bruce Banner, spit it out already or I will tell her!"

Bruce glared at whom ever was outside of the room before looking back at me, "Okay, here it goes... Ekati... w-would you like... like to go t-to d-di-dinner w-with... me?" I was stunned for a moment and noticing my hesitation Bruce began talking quickly, "I mean, it is not just me, there will be stark and Ashley and Steve and-" "Bruce!" He shut up immediately as I said his name and I smiled slightly, "Of course, I would love to go to dinner with you."

He paled and then a red blush rose to his cheeks, "Y-you will?" I nodded and then stood up, "Just let me get some different clothing on and I will be right there." A smile came across his face and he nodded while stepping out of the room closing the door behind him and I laughed softly to myself before getting a simple black dress and black flats before stepping out of the room.

Bruce was there and I noticed that he was wearing a suit and Tony was dressed in his common t-shirt and jeans while Thor was dressed in his armor, an arm wrapped around Ashley who was wearing a red dress that complimented her hair, and Steve was in a suit his hair combed back. "So... shall we head out?" I asked feeling a bit uncomfortable in the crowded hallway and Tony nodded with a wide smile, "I have never seen you in a dress before Wolfie."

I rolled my eyes and hit him on the head, "Get over it Tony." He feigned pain and held a hand to his heart, "Ahh! You wound me with your harsh words! I only wish to shrivel up and die in loneliness for my sadness can not compare to the pain I feel!" I smiled a sweet fake smile before saying in the sweetest tone I could manage, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you my dear brother... but that is still on the list."

This got Bruce to laugh as we walked out toward the loading bay where a jet was ready and waiting for us, Tony's jet no doubt. I was walking toward it and almost froze when I felt a hand intertwine it's fingers with mine, "Bruce... what are you doing?" I asked and he looked down at out hands before looking up at me concerned, "D-do you want me to let go? I-I mean I could let go-"

I smiled and then shook my head, "No... that's okay... your presence if comforting to me..." He let out a breath of relief and I couldn't help but smile, there was something about Bruce that I could connect to, something about him that just made me calm and happy to be near him as we sat down next to each other on Tony's Jet as he went up front to pilot.

There was a calm silence around the rest of us that Steve seemed to be disturbed by, as he was sitting alone due to Ashley sitting with Thor and me sitting with Tony, I did not think much of it because Steve was Omega and I was Alpha so I had no reason to think about him until he spoke, "So... Ekati... y-you and Bruce huh?"

I raised one eyebrow in question and looked down at my hand intertwined with Bruce's hand then back at my omega, "What do you mean 'me and Bruce'?" he looked down at if trying to formulate thoughts and then back up, "I mean... a-are you two together...? um... or... something?" I rolled my eyes at him and began ignoring him and instead tracing the veins in Bruce's hand as silence fell over us once more, this time a more tense atmosphere.

Steve was fidgeting and It was starting to get on my nerves more and more until I snapped, "Okay Steve, what ever the hell you have to say, you had better say it now, because this fidgeting is pissing me off!" everyone now looked at me stunned and I saw Steve's wide blue eyes looking at me stunned, "Ekati, Steve wasn't fidgeting." Bruce said soothingly and I shook my head angrily.

"Yes he was!" He was clenching and un-clenching his jaw, looking around rapidly, lightly tapping his fingers on his armrest, breathing irregularly and periodically shaking his head. "So Steve, something you wish to share with us, or should I just throw you out of the jet and be done with it?" He took a steadying breath as if to say something when Tony's voice spoke out over the intercom, "We are here boys, girl, green guy and wolf."

I glared at the speaker where Tony's voice came form then back at Steve, I WILL find out why the hell he was being so nervous and jumpy even if it kills him!


	6. Unexpected struggle for dominance

**Once again, I don now own the avengers because I would have kept them all to myself~ Muhaahah! anyway...**

As we slowly got off of the jet I saw the fancy looking building that was looming in front of us. I could see the time it must have taken to shape the building to have large arches that were up so high and I felt almost dwarfed by them, that and paired with the ivy that wrapped around the pillars that held up the ceiling.

The faint sound of a violin along with a few other stringed instruments floated toward my ears in a calming melody but I still couldn't help but glance over my shoulder and glare at Steve who seemed to be a bit twitchy still. "Tony, I am shocked at you choice." Bruce said in a relaxed tone and his voice drew my attention away from Steve.

Tony raised his eye brows and then looked back at the building before getting what Bruce was saying, "Oh, you mean you didn't expect anything fancy, well... you're right." He smiled mischievously and I raised a single brow at him before he gestured to the club across the street where one could feel the base pumping through the speakers even at this distance and the flashing alternating lights.

With a chuckle I pulled Bruce toward the noise as Tony stood on my other side with a wide smile on his face, matching my step stride for stride as the others cautiously followed behind us. The bouncer at the door held up his hand to us but as his eyes fell upon Tony he immediately moved out of the way and let us pass into the club.

As we entered the room, many eyes turned to look at us and talk immediately started us before Tony walked all the way to a back table that has been reserved, for us I assume, and sat back leaning up against it with a wide smile, "This place is more like my kind of place! No stuck up waiters! no snooty people! This is living the dream!"

I chuckled and sat down next to him folding my legs underneath me as Bruce tensely slid in the round booth beside me, "Relax Bruce, as much as I hate people, I seem to be better at dealing with people than you are!" my voice seemed to calm him a bit but he still seemed to be cautious about what was going on around him.

As the night carried on all thoughts of Steve slipped from my mind until it was only Bruce, Steve and I sitting at the table together, the others having gone off to get a drink or were dancing. "I- I will be right back." Bruce said as he stiffly got up from the booth and I felt Steve move a bit closer to me, he had about three drinks and his arm was now causally wrapped around my shoulders.

"You have five seconds to get your hand off of me before I rip it off. Do I make myself clear?" A growl slipped trough my lips and he quickly retracted his arm, but a frown was set on his lips, "What makes him better than me? He doesn't even mind your space! He acts all high and mighty but it's like he doesn't care!" Steve was slurring his words and I could already tell he was hammered.

"Shut up and go hit on some other girl Steve." with that I looked away from him trying to not acknowledge his presence when he growled again this time getting closer to me, "But there is no other girl I want! You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen! And you are the one for me! Bruce isn't good enough for you!"

With that he slammed my lips into his own but my mind had already snapped the moment he started talking to me and I easily flipped him onto the table and held him there snarling at him, it was time this omega was put in his place before he thought that he could have some power in this food chain.

The people around us seemed to stop in shock that I could render someone useless even though he looked like he was far stronger than me, "Never kiss me again you low life! I should not even waist my time with you and just kill you and be done with it!" At this point people were starting to crowd around in hopes of a fight as Bouncers stood at the ready should anything get out of hand.

I growled at Steve and in his drunken haze he growled back which only furthered to excite the wolf and he reached up to grip my fore-arms before flipping me over so I was underneath him and I kneed him in the groin making him roll off of me and onto the floor giving me my chance to slam my foot into his spine which made him cry out but he got back up and gripped my shoulders tightly before throwing me against the ground making me yelp.

He turned his back on me and I growled at him before jumping to my feet and grabbing his short brown hair before I slammed his head down onto the table. By now, everyone in the club was trying to get a good view of our fight and the bouncers were tensing as people began betting on who would win the battle.

A simple conversation with a drunk participant just turned into a power struggle on the position of the food chain in my pack as he growled and kicked his leg out making me stumble back into the crowd but people caught me before I could fall and then threw me back into the fray as I gave Steve a hard jab in the gut making him double over in pain before he wrapped his arm around my neck in a head lock.

I sank my teeth into his arm, throwing all forms of chivalry at the wall, and used his grip around my neck to my advantage as I lifted up both of my legs and slammed them into him and propel myself forward. I tucked into a simple roll and snarled before launching myself at him again tearing into him with my nails that were now becoming razor sharp.

I only stopped for a second when Steve gave out a cry and fell lip showing that he had been beaten, but in that second someone grabbed my wrist and I snapped my neck around to look at whom aver it was only to see Bruce standing there with a pleading look on his face, "Ekati... Stop... please." those three simple words was all it took to bring me back to my senses as I got off of my straddling position over Steve and Bruce pulled me into a warm hug that was both calming and restraining.

Tony came up and yanked Steve to his feet and I almost felt like snarling at him but restrained myself as Tony turned to look at me and then sighed, "What am I gonna do with you Wolfie?" he shook his head before Thor and Ashley came up. We all got out of the club with little fuss and into the jet before taking off again.

"Lady Ekati, what did he do to anger you so?" I just sighed and shook my head, "He forcefully kissed me and the wolf mind took over. He was challenging my dominance and that is something my mind does not take kindly to. EVER." Bruce squeezed my hand in a calming way and Tony's voice spoke up over the speaker, "Who is telling Fury what happened?"


	7. The Pain of Being Controled

I sighed as we boarded the Hellicarrier once again and frowned as my sense of impending doom kicked in and my instincts increased sharply as I froze. The others passed by me not noticing the fact that I stopped, but I knew, I knew something bad was going to happen and without thinking I let out a low growling hiss as red clouded my vision.

They took notice of my hiss and turned around quickly, Natasha's eyes went wide and she immediately pulled out her gun, this made my mind want to lash out at her for being someone so low on the rank of command for doing such a thing but I knew that I wouldn't be doing myself any favors if I did so I just held my hands up and snarled out between gritted teeth, "Natasha... there is something VERY. WRONG. I can feel it in my bones!"

But she didn't listen to me, in fact, she Just readied her gun and I let out a screaming snarl this time, heat rolling off of me in waves, "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? THERE IS SOMETHING VERY WRONG!" She still didn't listen, it it was only then that I realized that I wasn't even speaking in a language that they were able to understand, I was speaking through the wolf now and speaking that of growls and barks instead of English so they were unable to properly hear and heed my warnings.

she made a hand sign and I felt a pricking in the back of my neck as I felt suddenly weighted and heavy, I fell to my knees still trying to choke out the words that could save the lives of everyone here, "You... fools... I am... trying.. to... to save... you... heed... heed my... warning... danger... is... is coming!" With that, I slumped to the ground, my head hitting against the carrier as my eyes slid close.

I woke up again in an slightly familiar room, there was glass on all sides of me and someone was sitting about ten feet from me on a chair facing in my direction. There was a harsh light above me and my head throbbed, my ears buzzing form the light and my eyes stung at the way that no matter what way I tried to hide from it, the light would always get to my eyes.

There was a snarky voice not to far from me, "So, the flesh reflects the beast within." I looked up sharply and saw Loki smirking at me, with an inhuman growl I rose to my feet, no longer in control of my own emotions. I realized that I towered high above him and somewhere in my mind I knew that I was now the beast and not the woman I had once been.

He stood and I snarled crouching defensively, "Ah, but you haven't attacked me yet, is it because I am not that much of a threat to you, or is it because you sense another Alpha in your presence and you are waiting for the fight of dominance?" I couldn't hold back the snarl as the wolf was in charge now, accepting Loki's challenge and ready to fight for the dominance.

"Oh, but there is a twist to the game, you see... if you break the glass, we both fall to our deaths." I snarled at this and bunched up my back legs preparing to spring at the arrogant little prince. But before I did a sudden bang erupted and the entire floor tilted sideways. I was too stunned to move, my animal mind not able to understand that there was an explosion, but something snapped me out of it, and that was the sound of a fierce roar.

I snarled in response to this but suddenly Loki's hand slammed into my chest and a blue light shot past my reactor and into my heart. "I only had enough energy on my own for that one, I was saving it for stark, but it seems you will be a better choice to use it on." I snarled and sat on my haunches looking at Loki.

The human mind wasn't fooled one bit and was not affected by his light, but the beast might, which was stronger than the former, was convinced Loki was now alpha and she was Beta and was ready to be commanded. Loki made and almost hissing sound as he smiled with a feral grin. "That's the one thing I do like about the wolf more than a simple beast... Loyalty."

His voice almost seemed to caress the last word and he smirked again as one of his men came and opened the trap for him, "Go my wolf, I have plans to care for here, you must go and ensure to scatter the Avengers before you join me at Stark's tower." I nodded once and raised off, my fore-paws leaving huge scratches in the floor as my nails tried to help me gain more speed as my hind paws thundered upon the ground in an almost deafening way.

The roars grew in volume and I soon saw a blonde man with buff arms getting swatted away as a man with green bulging muscles turned toward me letting out another roar. I growled in response to this and tensed my back legs before a noise distracted me, "Fury! Ekati is free and Loki is in control of her! I repeat, Ekati is free!"

It distracted me for almost a single moment but in my distraction the man charged at me and I snarled snapping my fangs in his direction clipping his shoulder only furthering to piss him off as I growled in a feral way as he slammed my back into the ground beneath us making the ship give another lurch.

I growled and snapped at him but nothing seemed to work, but he didn't fight back, I could see in the beasts eyes that he was... almost regretful in the way he looked down at me but I began to see red before I gave him a hard kick and sent him flying back and out of the window that was there as he landed on a jet that was about to fire. With that, I ran off, both the human mind and the wolf felt regretful about hurting him, but could no longer understand way as we plunged back into the fray.


	8. Two sides of the same coin

I sighed as we boarded the Hellicarrier once again and frowned as my sense of impending doom kicked in and my instincts increased sharply as I froze. The others passed by me not noticing the fact that I stopped, but I knew, I knew something bad was going to happen and without thinking I let out a low growling hiss as red clouded my vision.

They took notice of my hiss and turned around quickly, Natasha's eyes went wide and she immediately pulled out her gun, this made my mind want to lash out at her for being someone so low on the rank of command for doing such a thing but I knew that I wouldn't be doing myself any favors if I did so I just held my hands up and snarled out between gritted teeth, "Natasha... there is something VERY. WRONG. I can feel it in my bones!"

But she didn't listen to me, in fact, she Just readied her gun and I let out a screaming snarl this time, heat rolling off of me in waves, "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? THERE IS SOMETHING VERY WRONG!" She still didn't listen, it it was only then that I realized that I wasn't even speaking in a language that they were able to understand, I was speaking through the wolf now and speaking that of growls and barks instead of English so they were unable to properly hear and heed my warnings.

she made a hand sign and I felt a pricking in the back of my neck as I felt suddenly weighted and heavy, I fell to my knees still trying to choke out the words that could save the lives of everyone here, "You... fools... I am... trying.. to... to save... you... heed... heed my... warning... danger... is... is coming!" With that, I slumped to the ground, my head hitting against the carrier as my eyes slid close.

I woke up again in an slightly familiar room, there was glass on all sides of me and someone was sitting about ten feet from me on a chair facing in my direction. There was a harsh light above me and my head throbbed, my ears buzzing form the light and my eyes stung at the way that no matter what way I tried to hide from it, the light would always get to my eyes.

There was a snarky voice not to far from me, "So, the flesh reflects the beast within." I looked up sharply and saw Loki smirking at me, with an inhuman growl I rose to my feet, no longer in control of my own emotions. I realized that I towered high above him and somewhere in my mind I knew that I was now the beast and not the woman I had once been.

He stood and I snarled crouching defensively, "Ah, but you haven't attacked me yet, is it because I am not that much of a threat to you, or is it because you sense another Alpha in your presence and you are waiting for the fight of dominance?" I couldn't hold back the snarl as the wolf was in charge now, accepting Loki's challenge and ready to fight for the dominance.

"Oh, but there is a twist to the game, you see... if you break the glass, we both fall to our deaths." I snarled at this and bunched up my back legs preparing to spring at the arrogant little prince. But before I did a sudden bang erupted and the entire floor tilted sideways. I was too stunned to move, my animal mind not able to understand that there was an explosion, but something snapped me out of it, and that was the sound of a fierce roar.

I snarled in response to this but suddenly Loki's hand slammed into my chest and a blue light shot past my reactor and into my heart. "I only had enough energy on my own for that one, I was saving it for stark, but it seems you will be a better choice to use it on." I snarled and sat on my haunches looking at Loki.

The human mind wasn't fooled one bit and was not affected by his light, but the beast might, which was stronger than the former, was convinced Loki was now alpha and she was Beta and was ready to be commanded. Loki made and almost hissing sound as he smiled with a feral grin. "That's the one thing I do like about the wolf more than a simple beast... Loyalty."

His voice almost seemed to caress the last word and he smirked again as one of his men came and opened the trap for him, "Go my wolf, I have plans to care for here, you must go and ensure to scatter the Avengers before you join me at Stark's tower." I nodded once and raised off, my fore-paws leaving huge scratches in the floor as my nails tried to help me gain more speed as my hind paws thundered upon the ground in an almost deafening way.

The roars grew in volume and I soon saw a blonde man with buff arms getting swatted away as a man with green bulging muscles turned toward me letting out another roar. I growled in response to this and tensed my back legs before a noise distracted me, "Fury! Ekati is free and Loki is in control of her! I repeat, Ekati is free!"

It distracted me for almost a single moment but in my distraction the man charged at me and I snarled snapping my fangs in his direction clipping his shoulder only furthering to piss him off as I growled in a feral way as he slammed my back into the ground beneath us making the ship give another lurch.

I growled and snapped at him but nothing seemed to work, but he didn't fight back, I could see in the beasts eyes that he was... almost regretful in the way he looked down at me but I began to see red before I gave him a hard kick and sent him flying back and out of the window that was there as he landed on a jet that was about to fire. With that, I ran off, both the human mind and the wolf felt regretful about hurting him, but could no longer understand way as we plunged back into the fray.


End file.
